Passion Fatale
by Miya Morana
Summary: [OneShot][Traduction]Sirius et Rogue ont été touché par un sortilège aux effets des plus intéressants... Jusqu'à ce que les effets du sortilège ne se dissipent, ils doivent avoir des relations sexuelles ou ils mourront dans d’atroces souffrances.


**Titre : **Passion fatale

**Titre original : **The Curse of Passion

**Auteur :** Jade

**Traductrice :** Miya Morana

**Notes :** Pré-tome 5, comme vous pouvez le constater. Vous pouvez trouver l'original sur le site internet de Jade dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.

Severus Rogue et Sirius Black se tenaient côte à côte, face aux sorciers des Forces des Ténèbres, et lancèrent tous deux le plus puissant sortilège qu'ils puissent. Ils avaient éloigné Harry, dans l'espoir de le protéger. Leur sort combiné les débarrassa de tous leurs ennemis, et ils soufflèrent de soulagement, pliés en deux. Mais Harry, qui les observait de là où il se trouvait, vit que tous les sorciers n'avaient pas été mis hors d'état de nuire. Il en restait un, qui se débattait pour lever sa baguette, caché derrière les corps inertes des autres, inconscients. Il n'y avait plus le temps, plus le temps pour crier ou avertir Rogue et Black. Harry savait qu'il pouvait jeter un sort, mais le sorcier maléfique avait déjà lancé le sien avant de s'évanouir ; impossible de s'y méprendre, c'était un Avada Kedavra, fonçant droit sur les deux sorciers qui venaient de lui sauver la vie. Il agit alors par instinct, lançant un sort non pas au sorcier, c'était trop tard pour ça, mais au maléfice lui-même. « Morphio ! »

Une lumière bleue s'échappa de la baguette de Harry, interceptant celle verte du sort de l'autre sorcier. Rogue et Sirius observèrent avec choc la lumière bleue du sort de Harry s'enrouler autour de la lumière verte, comme tissant une toile autour de celle-ci, la retenant. La lumière verte avançait toujours, mais plus lentement, et quand elle toucha les deux sorciers, la couleur avait changé, virant vers un étrange turquoise.

Le sort frappa tout de même Rogue et Sirius assez fort pour les rendre inconscients. À ce moment précis, Dumbledore et les autres arrivèrent enfin, firent prisonniers les sorciers sombres et transportèrent les deux hommes qui étaient tombés pour les mettre en sécurité.

Rogue se réveilla lentement, observant autour de lui. Il s'attendait franchement à se réveiller à l'infirmerie, mais il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il essaya de s'asseoir, seulement pour découvrir que... il était attaché au lit ? Il regarda autour de lui au son d'un grognement rauque et trouva Sirius Black restreint de la même manière sur un lit un peu plus d'un mètre plus loin. Un rapide regard à la pièce lui permit de voir qu'un large matelas sur le sol constituait le seul autre ameublement de la pièce.

« Rogue ! Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ? » La voix de Sirius sonnait comme si l'homme était à moitié transformé, tant la colère la rendait profonde.

« Comment le saurais-je ? » répliqua vertement Rogue, consterné de découvrir que sa voix à lui était également plus profonde qu'en temps normal. Il se sentait hors de contrôle, d'une façon qui lui était totalement étrangère, et lutta pour contenir sa colère. Un autre sentiment s'empara brusquement de lui, un qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître immédiatement... le désir. Oh Seigneur, il était empli de désir et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était ni dirigé ni spécifique, et complètement suffocant. C'était comme s'il avait à nouveau 16 ans, sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas que ça ait été à ce point-là à l'époque. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir s'il ne pouvait pas baiser quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi TOUT DE SUITE. « Mais qu'est ce qui ne va PAS chez moi ? Quelle sorte de tourment est-ce là ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, il grogna simplement à nouveau, et pour une quelconque raison incroyablement perverse ce son excita Rogue. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Black, et fut atterré de voir que la simple vue de l'homme aux cheveux longs l'exitait encore d'avantage. Certes, il reconnaissait que Sirius avait toujours été attirant, avec ses longs cheveux soyeux et son air arrogant. Mais il haïssait Black, l'avait toujours haï, surtout depuis que cet idiot l'avait presque tué lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Alors pourquoi avait-il soudainement désespérément envie de coucher avec cet homme ?

« Ah, vous êtes réveillés. » La voix de Dumbledore s'élevait de la direction générale de la cheminée. Deux têtes se tournèrent d'un coup pour fixer celle sans corps qui semblait flotter dans les flammes. « Je suppose que j'ai votre attention ? »

« Pas très compliqué étant donné qu'on est ficelés comme des dindes de Noël, » répliqua vertement Sirius d'un ton tout sauf respectueux.

Rogue ne répondit pas détestant énoncer l'évidence.

« Ah, où commencer, » se demanda le directeur, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde. Mais après un autre grondement de l'animagus, il continua un peu plus vite. « Bien. Donc, apparemment, vous n'aviez pas remarqué un des sorciers ennemis, qui est parvenu à vous lancer un dernier sortilège. Heureusement pour vous, le jeune Harry ici présent, » derrière, les deux hommes purent entendre un faible « Salut Sirius ! », « a eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un des sorts qu'il était en train d'apprendre. Le sort de Morphio, pour être exact. Un sort qui... »

« On connaît ses effets, Albus, » interrompit Black.

Mais Dumbledore continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Un sort qui transforme ou change un autre sort après que celui-ci ait été lancé. La nature du changement dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Le plus important étant l'état d'esprit du sorcier ayant lancé le deuxième sort, bien entendu. »

« Crachez le morceau, » répliqua Rogue à travers ses dents serrées.

Dumbledore sembla hésiter, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de continuer. « Eh bien, vous voyez, le jeune Harry est celui qui a lancé le sortilège Morphio, et étant donné qu'il a 16 ans... » la directeur hésita une fois de plus, et la voix de Harry se fit entendre encore une fois dans le lointain, prononçant ce qui semblait être une excuse, avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne. « Étant donné que Harry a 16 ans, et qu'il avait à l'esprit ce à quoi pense la plupart des adolescents de cet âge-là, » Sirius recommença à gronder et le sorcier aux cheveux argentés continua, « le sortilège Morphio a pris, disons, une composante sexuelle. »

« Une composante sexuelle ? » répéta Rogue, sa voix environ une octave plus haute que son ton habituel.

« Dites nous juste dans quel pétrin nous a mis ce gamin ! » hurla Black.

Dumbledore soupira. « Très bien. Le Morphio de Harry a transformé l'Avada Kedavra, sort mortel, en un sort sexuel. Basiquement, jusqu'à ce que les effets du sortilège ne se dissipent, vous devez avoir des relations sexuelles ou vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. » Dumbledore sembla rougir, mais c'était difficile dire à dire avec les flammes.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Puis, Rogue parvint à bredouiller : « Des relations sexuelles ? »

En même temps, Black hurla : « Combien de temps avant que ce soit fini ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec une horreur grandissante. Et du désir, à leur grand embrassement. « Avec LUI ? » demandèrent-ils ensemble.

Dumbledore avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire. « J'en ai bien peur. Sous l'effet du sortilège, vous risqueriez de blesser une personne 'normale'. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de combien de temps les effets vont durer. Et j'avais cru comprendre que vous préfériez tous deux les hommes ? »

Rogue était trop choqué pour se demander comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir ça, et Sirius était trop en colère pour poser la question. Ils répétèrent tous deux : « Mais avec LUI ? »

« Allons, allons, messieurs, vous êtes des adultes. Un jour, vous en rirez en y repensant, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. « Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre l'utilité de vous enfermer ensemble afin que vous puissiez, disons, exorciser vos démons. Le sort devrait aussi avoir une certaine... qualité aphrodisiaque... qui devrait vous faire vous désirer l'un l'autre... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau et rougirent, Rogue réalisa soudainement pourquoi il avait trouvé Black si attirant quand il s'était réveillé. C'était le sort. Mais de le savoir ne faisait pas du tout diminuer son désir. Il pouvait déjà sentir un début d'érection se former... mais...

Black posa la question à sa place. « Je pense que vous nous avez donné tous les détails, à présent, Albus... une dernière question... POURQUOI SOMMES-NOUS ATTACHÉS ? »

« Ah, oui, » fit Dumbledore comme s'il avait oublié. « Nous avons pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ait expliqué la situation. » Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et les liens disparurent. « Eh bien, hum... bonne chance ? » dit-il avant de disparaître.

Les deux hommes fixèrent le feu un long moment avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir.

Rogue s'étira légèrement, essayant de ramener des sensations dans ses membres et d'ignorer Sirius et son érection. Il pouvait sentir une paire d'yeux fixée sur lui. Intensément.

« Severus ? » demanda doucement Sirius.

Il semblait que l'emploi des prénoms soit de rigueur. Normal, étant donné qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir de multiples relations sexuelles. « Oui, Sirius ? »

« Enlève tes vêtements avant que je te les arrache. S'il te plait. »

Eh bien Sirius avait l'air de plutôt bien prendre la situation. Et comme son propre corps lui criait de FAIRE quelque chose, Rogue décida d'arrêter de tout analyser.

Il regarda Sirius, qui était en train d'enlever hâtivement ses vêtements. Il resta médusé un long moment à la vue du corps musclé de l'homme qui se dévoilait. Il ignorait que Black avait un si beau corps... Soit il avait fait de la musculation soit être un animagus avait ses avantages. Sirius avait des muscles finement taillés sous une douce peau bronzée. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux flottaient autour de lui, caressant sa peau presque imberbe. Severus était fasciné par la façon dont les cheveux bougeaient autour de son torse. Il voulait y plonger les mains, les sentir contre sa peau. Puis il retint son souffle lorsque Sirius retira son pantalon. Il ne portait rien en dessous, et l'homme était en pleine érection. Érection qui semblait énorme et dure. Rogue passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sirius avança lentement vers lui, ses yeux sombres luisants de désir. Severus décida qu'il n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi sexuelle que Sirius Black. Un besoin brut émanait de l'autre homme, et Rogue se sentit durcir encore plus, et pas uniquement à cause du sort. Il se rappela qu'il devait se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Le désir semblait cependant interférer avec ses capacités motrices, parce que les innombrables boutons de ses vêtements lui posaient problème. Il avait tout juste déboutonné sa chemise lorsque Sirius fut en face de lui, l'attirant dans une étreinte violente, écrasant sauvagement leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Severus sentit le goût du sang, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir à qui il appartenait ; ça n'avait plus aucune importance, cependant, et il répondit au baiser avec férocité. Leurs langues s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains vagabondaient, et Rogue sentit ce qu'il restait de ses habits être arrachés avec une force surhumaine. Il s'en fichait ; il plongea une main dans les cheveux de Sirius et enserra la taille de l'autre homme de sa seconde main, écrasant leurs corps ensemble. Des peaux chaudes se touchèrent, des érections se frottèrent. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à se rappeler qu'il haïssait cet homme depuis tant d'années, plus à se rappeler pourquoi... tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait envie de Sirius, besoin de lui. Maintenant.

Bien vite, les deux hommes aux cheveux noirs se retrouvèrent nus, et les mains des Sirius parcouraient le corps de Rogue comme si l'homme tentait de le mémoriser. Severus gémit au contact de ces mains ; il pouvait sentir la force de l'animagus, et il voulait que ces mains le touchent partout. Lentement, Severus réalisa qu'il était poussé en direction du matelas, dont la raison de la présence était devenue claire comme de l'eau de roches.

Ils atteignirent le matelas, et Sirius y fit gentiment allonger Severus. L'homme aux cheveux longs chevaucha Rogue, leurs bouches ne se séparant jamais. Severus répondait au baiser de façon désespérée, comme si la connexion de leurs bouches pouvait les soulager. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ; Sirus frottait à présent ses hanches contre Rogue, et leurs membres chauds se touchèrent à nouveau. Severus haleta. « J'en ai besoin... » gémit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna Sirius, se frottant plus vite. « Moi ça m'est égal, je te prends, tu me prends, du moment qu'on fait QUELQUE CHOSE avant que j'explose, Severus... » Ses longs cheveux les entouraient, taquinant Rogue, frôlant sa peau pâle qui contrastait avec celle bronzée de Sirius, toutes deux rougies par le désir.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Rogue non plus sur le moment, mais puisqu'il était déjà sur le dos... « Prend-moi. » Il posa son regard sur Sirius et ne voulu plus qu'une chose : être baisé sur le matelas par l'autre sorcier. Sirius était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux qui flottaient et son sexe luisant de désir.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu. Sirius avait d'une façon ou d'une autre attrappé sa baguette magique et murmuré un sort de préparation et de lubrification bien que Rogue ne soit pas sûr que ça l'ai dérangé si l'homme s'en était passé. Il fixa l'animagus, qui avait l'air plus sauvage et plus animal que jamais lorsqu'il sépara brutalement les jambes de son partenaire et s'agenouilla entre elles. « Prêt ? » Sirius avait l'air d'un dieu, un dieu du sexe.

Severus remonta ses genoux encore plus haut et cria : « FAIS-LE ! »

Black n'hésita pas plus longtemps ; prenant appui sur un bras, il se positionna avec l'autre et pénétra Rogue. Celui-ci cria, mais pas de douleur, alors que la longueur dure le remplissait. C'était si bon, ça faisait tellement longtemps, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait avec Sirius avant ? Le plaisir montait et il était près de la jouissance avant d'être entièrement empalé. Black avait l'air encore plus beau comme ça, au cœur de la passion : désinhibé, sauvage, parfait.

« Oui, » siffla l'animagus, entièrement dans le corps de son amant, et, sans faire de pause, il commença à faire des aller et retour. « Merlin, tu es si bon, Severus... si étroit... » gémit-il en accélérant son rythme. Il fit courir ses mains sur la peau pâle de Rogue, traçant les contours albâtre, les muscles fins, les tétons roses. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur les hanches de l'homme, tenant Rogue de façon à pouvoir pénétrer en lui plus facilement. La puissance des coups de reins de Sirius menaçait de pousser Severus à côté du matelas. Rogue étendit les bras et attrapa ceux de Black, admirant les biceps racés.

« Plus fort ! » Rogue identifia à peine sa propre voix comme étant celle qui suppliait à présent pour plus. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son propre sexe humide, ayant besoin de se soulager. Il se cambrait à chaque mouvement de son partenaire, voulant que Sirius entre encore plus profondément.

« Oui, plus fort, je vais t'en donner du plus fort... Merlin, Severus, tu es parfait... » gémit Black comme un mantra.

Rogue n'était pas sûr que se soit dû aux prouesses de Sirius ou au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ilavait couché avec quelqu'un, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de se caresser plus d'une fois pour jouir, criant le nom de Black de toute la force de ses poumons et conduisant ainsi l'autre homme dans la jouissance. Il était sûr qu'il allait mourir sous l'effet de ce plaisir aveuglant, alors que sa semence se répandait sur son ventre. Il regarda Sirius se raidir, ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites, et l'homme grogner profondément en remplissant Severus.

Cependant, bien évidemment, l'érection d'aucun des deux hommes ne diminua le moins du monde, et Sirius resta à l'intérieur du corps de Rogue. En l'espace de quelques minutes ils avaient repris leur souffle, et Severus commença à remuer, ressentant le besoin d'être pris encore une fois. Le membre dur en lui le rendait fou. Sirius obtempéra bien volontiers, et bien vite ils furent partis pour un autre orgasme surpuissant qui était aussi étourdissant que le premier.

Une fois de plus, leurs membres étaient toujours aussi durs, mais cette fois-ci Sirius se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de Rogue pour un moment. Ils se regardèrent, la respiration difficile, et Sirius sourit. « Ça ne sera peut-être pas si mal, après tout. »

Rogue décida que le sourire de Sirius était la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu, et il se redressa à genou et chevaucha l'autre homme en un instant. Il frotta son érection contre celle de son amant, humant son odeur si masculine qui l'enivrait. « Mon tour, » ronronna-t-il, et après que Black ait lancé le sort de préparation et de lubrification sur lui-même, Severus plongea en l'autre homme, brusquement et rapidement. Ciel, Sirius était si étroit que Rogue vit des étoiles quand le corps de Black enserra son sexe.

Ce n'était cependant pas assez rapide pour Sirius qui commença à supplier pour plus. Rogue obtempéra, agrippant les hanches minces de l'autre homme alors qu'il allait et venait en lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Sirius se caressait, et tout son corps se crispa lorsqu'il jouit à nouveau, se répandant sur son ventre.

La crispation de Sirius et ses cris d'extase eurent raison de Rogue, et le professeur se vida profondément enfoncé dans l'autre homme, aveuglé par le plaisir une fois de plus.

« Tu es bon, » admit Sirius en haletant. Et avant que Rogue n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sirius était à quatre pattes sur ses genoux, lui tournant le dos, offrant son merveilleux fessier à Severus. Sirius avait l'air encore plus délicieux à genoux, ses fesses fermes soulevées, offertes.

Rogue ne nota pas l'ironie de la position canine de son partenaire, trop occupé à plonger son membre dans Black aussi puissamment qu'il pouvait. Chauds, humides et pleins de passion, les deux hommes bougeaient comme un seul. Rogue décida que c'était peut-être bien sa position préférée quand Sirius jouit à nouveau, et il le suivit juste ensuite, se perdant une fois de plus dans l'extase.

Leurs érections ne donnant toujours aucun signe de diminution et toute éventuelle douleur étant dissipée par le sort de préparation, les deux hommes essayèrent bien vite toutes les positions auxquelles ils pouvaient penser, échangeant leurs rôles de façon aléatoire. Ils faisaient quelques pauses de temps en temps pour se nettoyer et nettoyer le matelas à l'aide d'un sort ; le sortilège semblait leur avoir donné assez de semence pour aller avec la passion.

Après ce qui leur sembla être des heures –ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour consulter une montre- aussi soudainement qu'il les avait frappés, le sort disparu.

Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le dos, sur le matelas à présent usé, reprenant leur souffle. Ce fut Black qui le remarqua le premier. « Hé ! C'est fini ! Je ne suis plus dur ! »

Un regard en direction de l'entrejambe de Sirius puis au sien prouva que l'Animagus disait vrai. La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Rogue fut du soulagement, puis il fut frappé par une vague inexplicable de tristesse. « Oh, » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, les yeux rivés sur ceux sombres de Sirius.

Black lui rendit son regard, le visage impénétrable. « Severus, cela fait des années que je veux te dire ça, et je suppose que maintenant est un aussi bon moment qu'un autre. Je suis désolé. »

Rogue n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi il ressentait un tourbillon d'émotion envers l'homme qu'il avait si longtemps détesté. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de répondrede façon sarcastique, il demanda plutôt : « Pour quoi ? »

Black baissa les yeux. « Eh bien, c'est assez évident, pour t'avoir presque fait tuer. Mais pas seulement, aussi pour avoir été aussi affreux avec toi. Pour avoir prétendu te détester. En réalité, j'étais jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? » Rogue était abasourdi. « De moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu... tu étais si mystérieux, si sombre, si... Je ne sais pas, mais James était fasciné par toi, et je l'aimais. » Sirius refusait toujours de croiser le regard de Rogue.

« Tu étais amoureux de James ? » Severus avait de la peine à enregistrer l'information, à essayer de comprendre et d'intégrer cette nouvelle information dans son histoire.

« Oui, » murmura Sirius, et Severus tenta de reconnaître le fier et arrogant garçon dont il se souvenait dans l'homme à côté de lui. « Je voulais te faire du mal, pour te rabaisser à ses yeux. Ça n'a pas marché, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que James ne m'ait jamais pardonné pour ça. Puis il a épousé Lily, et j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que c'était de ma faute, qu'il l'avait fait par dépit. »

Severus posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, une partie de son esprit toujours éberluée par ce qu'il se passait. « Le passé est le passé, Sirius. J'ai ma propre part de responsabilité dans tout ça, j'étais, et je suis toujours, un véritable enfoiré. »

« Mais un enfoiré sacrément sexy, » sourit Black. Rogue eut l'air choqué. « Même sans le sort. »

Rogue sourit alors, et ils se laissèrent retomber ensemble sur le matelas collant, et sombrèrent dans un sommeil bien mérité. C'est ainsi que Dumbledore les trouva plus tard. Un sortilège fatal avait guéri et créé quelque chose de nouveau.

FIN


End file.
